Heading for Hattie
by sevenofdiamonds7
Summary: Sun, sand and...soulfinders. When a string of savants mysteriously go missing in South Africa, authorities turn to the Benedict family in the hope of working out what's going on. They may just get more than they bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story everybody! Okay, so i've decided that i'm going to write a story for all of the Benedict brothers since...well...I really enjoy writing these stories so unfortunately i am not able to include Sky, Phee, Crystal and Diamond since i'm writing new soulfinders. I'm sorry if you find that disappointing but it does mean that i get to write a lot of stories haha. The series is going to start with Uriel so here it is :D Please leave a review to tell me what you think so far :)**

Uriel's POV.

There was no food in the house. All my brothers were currently staying close by after Xav's recent birthday, meaning that food disappears like magic in this place. It was as though someone had let a bear into the house that had ransacked the entire kitchen. Probably just Xav being hungry, no doubt. I decided that the best thing to do would be to clear up the mess before mom and dad got home from food shopping. It wasn't me who made the mess but Xav was in asleep in his room and waking him up was rather like poking a sleeping tiger.

It hasn't exactly been easy without a soulfinder. The fact that none of my brothers have yet found theirs softened the blow a little but it was getting tough for Trace and I since we were reaching that point where all we really wanted was to settle down.

'Awh Uri, you shouldn't have to clean the kitchen by yourself.' Will said from the doorway with Zed standing directly behind him, folding his arms like he always does. In fact, Zed had been slipping more than anyone of us and I was worried about him. He was the seventh child, meaning that he got a double dose of savant powers and was just at that age where he was debating what to do about that.

'It's okay. I don't have anything better to do.' I smiled.

'Well we'll give you a hand, wont we Zed?' Will grinned. Zed didn't look as happy to be helping as Will but he did it never the less. Will was always happy, like a constant ray of sunshine. He was never the kind to get jealous or annoyed; he's always been far too laid back to care. Dad always says 'if he was any more laid back, he'd be horizontal.'

'Thanks.' I smiled the best I could and continued doing the kitchen. My life was getting as little dull at the moment. When I said I had nothing better to do, I really meant it. I mean, my job as a forensic scientist is going okay, I have friends, I occasionally go out, but that's it. I'm worried that my life will just turn out to be incredibly boring and ordinary.

'Hello?! Anybody home?!' Victor yelled loudly as the door shut behind him.

'In the kitchen.' I replied.

'Guys I need to talk to you. Are mom and dad home?' Victor said, taking a seat at the table.

'Not yet. Anything in particular?' I asked, taking a seat opposite Victor.

'I have a mission at work. There's an organisation in South Africa that is being treated as suspicious. They think the organisation is somehow involved with savants.' Victor said, talking quickly, so quickly, I almost missed it.

'Wait…did you say South Africa?!' I exclaimed in surprise. 'That's great Vick, when do you go?'

'You mean, when do we go. I convinced my boss that I need the help of my family.' Victor grinned.

'Awesome!' Will exclaimed.

I couldn't wait to tell my parents when they got home. Everyone crowded into the reasonably sized living room, looking expectantly at Victor.

'So….You called us all here?' Xav said.

'I got a call from work. They want us to investigate an organisation in South Africa in suspicion to savants.' Victor explained.

'South Africa! Awesome!' Trace exclaimed

'Exactly.'

'That's great news Vick.' Mom smiled.

'Can I come?' Yves asked excitedly.

'Well actually I was going to ask everyone to come, I mean…if you want.' Victor said.

'When do we leave?' Xav asked.

'Ah, that's the other thing. The plane leaves tonight.' Victor said.

'We better get packing then.' Mom exclaimed

The rest of the day was so hectic, I was ready to fall asleep right then and there…but then I would think about the sun and beaches of South Africa and suddenly cheer up again. My boss was very understanding when I told him about the situation at home. Coincidentally, my boss was also a savant so he understood when I explained my brother needed help related to his work. I needed a break. I had been working far more than I should be lately.

'Moooooom!' Zed moaned, stomping down the stairs, taking two at a time. 'I can't find my top. You know, the one I brought in Denver last week.'

'I don't know Zed, try the washing machine?'

'I have.' Zed whined.

'I'll look for it.' I sighed, rolling my eyes. 'Just make sure you're packed in time.' I added with a smile. Vick and I had already gone back to our apartments, packed our clothes and was all ready.

I found Zed's top within the first 5 minutes of looking. At least he had the decency to look embarrassed after I had found it so quickly.

'Thanks Uri.' He sighed.

'You're welcome.' I smiled and went to see if anyone else needed help. It turns out that a lot of them did. I spend the rest of the day helping people fold clothes and carrying suitcases into the car.

'Guys…We're going to miss the plane.' Victor said, glancing at his watch. Actually, I knew we had more time than he let on because Victor likes being early for everything. He's always been particular about timing, even when he was an unruly teenager.

'We will be ready in 5 minutes sweetheart.' Mom said as she decided how many pairs of shoes she would need for South Africa.

We finally got to the airport with an hour spare to spend on shopping. Well, when I say shopping, mom dragged my dad around to get last minuet items whilst the rest of us sat in McDonald's.

'So what do we know about the case, Vick?' Trace asked. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about the case, I was daydreaming about a holiday too much.

'Not much yet. All we know is that a lot of savants are reported to go missing and they can't find bodies anywhere.' Vick sighed.

'It's going to be a tricky one.' Trace said.

'But will solve it, we're Benedicts!' Xav laughed.

'Do we have a place to stay yet?' I asked Vick.

'Yup, I've sorted everything out. The savant net rented us a house on the suburbs. It's a holiday house, not suspicious at all. '

'Near the beach?' Xav asked hopefully?

'I think so...yeah.' Vick shrugged. Xav grinned and high-fived Will.

'You know this is a mission, not a holiday, right?' Vick asked grumpily.

'Of course.' Will nodded solemnly.

'Totally.' Xav agreed but I could tell they were smirking under their serious expressions.

Our plane soon arrived and mom dished out our passports because apparently we couldn't be trusted to look after them ourselves. Not since Xav lost his on the last family holiday to Spain. That was a big palaver and a half.

'Make sure you behave on the plane, children.' Mom warned as we piled into the plane. 'Xavier, I am talking mainly to you.'

'What? Mother? I'll be the one keeping all the others in check.' Xav said innocently although mom saw right through his angelic act.

'Keep them under control, Uri.' She whispered to me. Although Trace was the eldest, he isn't always the most reliable. When he was younger, he was always the one encouraging the younger kids to do bad stuff for his amusement. He once convinced Zed that it would be cool to eat a whole chilli pepper. I have never seen anyone go as red in the face as Zed after he had finished the whole thing.

My seat was on the end of the row next to two girls who looked as though they were on a gap year or something. Xav was annoyed because he wanted to sit with the girls being the big flirt that he is but I didn't think I could stand listening to Xav's corny chat up lines for hours on end. Xav, Zed and Yves sat on the row next to me and I could see that they were already arguing about something inferior.

The two young women were flipping through some girly magazine and pointing out their favourites. It was equally annoying but more amusing then listening to Zed count all the times Xav has done something idiotic in the last 3 weeks. Zed was already in double digits. I guess they had to find something to spend the time doing since it was going to be a hell of a long plane journey.

'Okay…That dress, or that one?' The blonde girl asked, pointing to two dresses that looked almost exactly the same.

'That one, definitely.' The other girl giggled. 'Which shoes…those red ones or the black ones?'

'The black ones have a higher heel and I guess I need all the height I can get…so yeah I'd pick those ones.' The blonde girl laughed.

'Really? I think I would pick the red ones. I have a t-shirt that would match perfectly with them.' I joked and the two girls burst out laughing.

'Hey! Ladies, Stop turning my brother into a girl!' Xav said to the two girls.

'What shoes would you pick then Xav?' I asked with a grin.

'Definitely black…I would look super sexy in those.' He said with a wink, causing the two girls to laugh even harder. God he was the biggest flirt I knew, even more so than Will.

'Ladies and gentlemen, please pay attention to the following information.' The air hostess at the front said on the speaker, and the laughter died down. I sat back in my chair and prepared myself for what was going to be the longest but most exciting journey ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of the positive feed back on my first chapter! I really appreciate it! :D Here is the next chapter, i hope you like it! please leave a comment to tell me what you think :)**

Hattie's POV

'Tea is ready!' My mother called from the kitchen. It was just mother, father and I living in the reasonably big house in the residential area of South Africa. I moved here from England when I was 15 since my father got a promotion for his job and my mother decided that we should go and support him. I guess you could say that I really didn't belong in South Africa. My skin was so pale that I had to be smothered in sun cream before venturing out to the shops otherwise I would come back looking like a tomato. Also, I hated going to the beach because the sand always got stuck in between the pages of my book.

'Coming mother!' I replied although we both knew that it would take me another five minutes for me to actually go into the house. I was sitting in the garden shed which I had created to make my home. My father helped put up shelves where I could display my pictures and store my story books. My mother helped me sew some cushion covers and upholstery to make the shed more comfortable and cosy. I liked my shed more than anywhere else in the world.

'Hattie! When I say now, I mean now!' Mother called again.

'Just a minute mother!' I replied and continued with my story. It was about a young girl, very similar to me in appearance and personality, who lived on her own in the forest. Then, one day the new prince of the village accuses her of being an intruder and takes her to his grand castle and locks her in the tallest tower for a life time.

Of course, I haven't quite finished yet. If I had, that would be a terrible ending. I can't stand stories that don't have a happy ending. I think I might finish it with the prince and the girl falling in love...hopefully a more romantic version of Stockholm syndrome than it sounds. Then, as clichéd as it may be, I could finish it with 'and they lived happily ever after.'

Writing stories was the one thing I could do. The doctors think it's because I'm crazy. I guess they're right to a certain extent. I mean, I'm definitely not ordinary…but who wants to be ordinary anyway. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain or something but I could see things better than everyone else. It was like I could paint the picture in my head and then the story unfolds right before my very eyes. The doctors call it hallucinations but I believe it's just a vivid imagination.

'Hattie Lane! Your lunch is getting cold as we speak. Put that blooming pen down and come and eat!' Mother exclaimed. Realising that I couldn't possibly delay this any further, I sighed and put down my pen to go into the house.

'Really, Hattie, when are you going to grow up? You're an adult for crying out loud; you need to stop with your silly little stories.' My mother sighed as she, hypocritically, buttered my bread roll for me. Talk about wanting me to grow up.

'Actually, mother, it's not a silly little story. It's a story of adventure, love and hate.' I replied, tucking the hair of my short, dark brown hair behind my ear.

'What is it going to be called?' Father asked.

'Captured heart.' I smiled up at him.

'Don't encourage her. You know full well Hattie is doing this instead of going out and getting a real job.' Mother said with disapproval.

'But mother, a writer can be a real job.' I objected.

'Don't speak back to me. John, tell her.'

'Don't speak back to your mother.' Father replied, giving me a slight smile. My father was always on my side when it came to disagreements. My mother and father loved me equally, although my mother could be quite a nag. I know she wants the best for me, but sometimes I get the feeling that I embarrass her; like when her friends at her book club ask why I go to the hospital so often.

'Mother, I was wondering whether we could do some baking today.' I said, after swallowing a mouthful of homemade chicken soup, a South African recipe our neighbour gave to us when we first moved in. This cheered my mother up entirely. She loved it when we did things together, especially when it was things she enjoyed. She also liked it because it distracts me from daydreaming. When I write, my imagination gets a little carried away; sometimes I find myself stuck in the image with the characters from my imagination. It's like that scene in Mary Poppins when the children enter scenery from the chalk paintings on the pavement. I know the images are not real but they feel ever so existent. That's normally when mother makes me take my medication.

'What a wonderful idea!' Mother exclaimed. 'What about carrot cake?'

'Oh yes! Atticus Hopkins would love carrot cake.' I giggled. I brought Atticus Hopkins, my pet rabbit, on my first day in South Africa at the local market. My father told me that they was selling him so people could eat him so I brought him myself and kept him as a pet in the garden. I knew I couldn't save all of the animals in the world but I might as well start with one.

'Hattie, you are not feeding your rabbit carrot cake.' My mother sighed. I couldn't help it, I try not to fall into the imaginary trap…but it's so tempting. I pictured my pet rabbit, Atticus, hopping around the kitchen and, after a moment, it became real. Well, not real for mother and father, they couldn't see him at all; but for me, it was like he was really there.

Atticus proceeded to jump from the kitchen surface and onto the dinner table, spilling mother's soup all down her new frock, causing me to go into fits of giggles.

'What is so funny, Hattie?!' Mother demanded, looking very confused.

'Atticus Hopkins is, mother.' I smiled as I watched Atticus dance around the table.

'She's hallucinating again.' Mother muttered to my father. 'I'll get her medicine.' Mother said and left the table.

'What was Atticus doing, Hattie?' Father asked as soon as he was out of ear shot of my mother.

'He spilt mother's soup, all over the table.' I giggled and turned to look at the mess, but it had…disappeared. Gone, just as Atticus was. The hallucination was gone.

'Well, he was here a moment a go. He's gone now.' I replied.

'Take the pill with a glass of water, Hattie.' Mother said, coming back into the kitchen. The soup stain on her dress wasn't there anymore. The incident never even happened. It was all in my head. That's what the doctors tell me.

'Oh I don't need it anymore mother.' I replied.

'Yes you do, Hattie. Take it now.' Mother replied more forcefully.

'But it's gone now.'

'You know what the doctors say, Hattie.' Mother said, putting the pill into my hand.

I gave in and took it, yet I didn't swallow it. I pushed it behind my teeth with my tongue and pretended that I swallowed it. Then I pretended to cough, slyly, taking the pill out and putting it inside my pocket, all without my parents noticing. I like my hallucinations, I don't like the pills. They make me sleepy.

'Good girl.' Mother smiled approvingly.

'Why don't you give me a hand with the washing up, then you can make the cake with your mother?' Father suggested. My father was a man of very few words, but when he did speak, he always tried to please everybody.

'Okay daddy. Let my just take my books upstairs.' I said and scampered up to my room. Unlike my shed, my bedroom wasn't very well decorated. It was more of a storage room for my clothes and books. When I was younger, I used to spread my books out around the floor, pretending they were stepping stones and the floor was lava. However, with my hallucinations, there was an added sense of danger as the floor really did look like lava. Of course, even when I did touch the lava, it would never hurt me; it is only carpet after all.

My parents though I was just being the typical imaginative child. It was only when I started secondary school when my parents knew there was something different about me. I would see things that no one else could; things from my imagination. I could be trekking up the rocks of Mount Everest, but from my parent's point of view, I was only climbing the stairs.

After washing up, which with my father's help, only took fifteen minutes, I was ready to bake the cake with my mother. When I say bake a cake, I really mean trying to hide the fact that I'm eating cake mixture and nodding to whatever my mother says. It was only really about the weather and these 'beautiful carnations' she saw in Josephine's garden today. However, one thing she said caught my attention.

'I thought we could give the cake to our new neighbours.' Mother suggested.

'We have new neighbours?' I asked in surprise.

'Hattie, I've told you twice already. The new neighbours are American. They moved in today. I think a welcome cake would be nice.'

'American neighbours.' I repeated in curiosity. I had never met an American. I see them all of the time on TV and in movies but never in real life.

'That's very interesting. I hope they're nice.' I smiled.

'Well I guess we'll find out soon.' Mother replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and stuff! I really appreciate it :) Here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Uriel's POV**

It was the morning after the day we arrived at our new house…or was it the afternoon. I wasn't quite sure with the jetlag, but it felt as though I had hibernated for a couple of months.

'Finally, sleeping beauty awakes.' Xav spoke from the doorway of my new bedroom. It was the smallest room in the house with a window that looks out to our neighbour's house. There were two other single beds where Victor and Will slept although they weren't there anymore. Victor's bed was naturally neatly made up and Will's duvet cover was typically half on the mattress and half off.

I sat up and stretched, shaking off the tiredness.

'Not so much of a sleeping beauty,' Xav grinned and I turned my head to look into the mirror.

'Ew…I'm really rocking the Albert Einstein hairstyle,' I said, my voice all croaky from the sleep. My hair was fairly long with natural blondish highlights which are always the brunt of my brother's jokes about my masculinity. Right this minute, my hair resembled a bird's nest.

'Maybe a shower is in need. Come on, Uri. Mom says we have to wait for you before we can have breakfast,'Xav moaned.

'How come you're in such a good mood this morning?'

'We're in South Africa, duhh!' Xav said, walking over to sit on the bed. 'Besides its half 12, not exactly morning.'

'UHHHH! I moaned loudly, dropping my head against the pillow and pulling the duvet cover above my head.

'Ha, nice try Uri,' Xav chuckled. All of a sudden my duvet cover was yanked off the bed, bringing me off with it.

'What's going on up there?!' Dad called upstairs after hearing the thump of my body colliding with the floor.

'Nothing, father,' Xav replied innocently. 'Just waking up my darling brother.'

'Jerk,' I muttered and smiled at him to show I didn't mean it.

'Dork,' Xav replied, grinning with amusement. 'Come on, slow poke. Get in the damn shower.'

After I washed and dressed, I stumbled downstairs where everyone one was waiting in the kitchen.

'Food?' I asked hopefully.

'Pancakes,' Mom replied gleefully. 'Trace and Vick went to the shops in the morning.'

'Brilliant.' I grinned at took a seat next to Yves.

'What are the plans for today?' Will asked.

'We need to go to the police station and find out as much as we can about the disappearances,' Victor replied.

'And unpack,' Mom added.

'And tomorrow, you will all be going to the hospital to get your vaccinations,' Dad said.

'Can I just take my chances? I hate vaccinations,' Zed groaned and Will nodded in agreement.

'Absolutely not!' Mom exclaimed, putting the plate of pancakes on a plate and onto the table. Everyone hungrily took a pancake from the pile, fighting over who should get the biggest one. It was kind of like watching vultures fighting over some meat.

Vick and Trace went down to the police station to find out as much as they can but I stayed at home to search the internet for anything I could find. Immediately, all my brothers opted out of this and said that they didn't want to do homework over the holiday, so the job fell to me. Not that I minded, but it would have been nice to get out the house for once, especially in temperatures like this.

I couldn't find much online at all. Of course there were news articles on the missing people but it obviously didn't mention the fact they were savants. They think that there have been about 6 missing people in the last couple of months, in the area in which we were currently staying. There really didn't seem to be any link between the people. They ranged from about 30-50, both male and female of all classes.

'Uri! Uri, do you want to play basketball?' Will shouted, running up the stairs to the bedroom I was staying.

'I'm working,' I replied with a small smile.

'Come on Uri! We need a ref! Zed keeps cheating!' Will exclaimed.

'Where is everyone else?'

'Trace and Vick are down the station and mom and dad are in the living room.'

I paused and saved the research I had done. 'Okay I give in,' I chuckled. 'Race you to the garden?' I asked and Will's expression lit up.

'On your marks, get set go!' Will, said quickly, giving himself a head start.

I laughed and ran after him. I knew Will was far quicker than I was but I also knew that he would enjoy the challenge.

'And you call Zed the cheat,' I chuckled as we came to a halt in the garden.

'I won fair and square,' Will replied breathlessly. It was very hot in the garden and most of my brothers had taken off their shirts to cool down. There was a large, concrete area with weeds growing through the cracks and a basketball hoop at either end where my brothers were throwing the ball once they got hold of it.

'Do you want to play, Uri?' Yves asked.

'No thank you. I can act as the referee.' I said since there were already two players per team.

'Alright then.' Yves grinned and used everyone else's distraction to try and tackle Zed.

'Hey! There's a basket-ball game and we weren't invited?' Victor's amused voice said as he and Trace walked into the garden.

'You're back? How did it go?' I asked.

'The police don't know much…either that or they wouldn't tell us,' Trace replied. Both of them stripped of their shirts and chucked them in a pile on the patio.

'So? Who wants me on their team?' Victor laughed. He wasn't usually this laid-back. I think some time away from home would do him some good.

'Come on Vick, join our team…we need your height,' Yves laughed. By the looks of it, Team Yves and Will were getting absolutely smashed by Xav and Zed, they needed all the help they could get.

'You sure you don't want to play Uriel?' Trace asked.

'Nope, I'm perfectly fine here,' I smiled and I really was. The sky was a beautiful blue colour which really brought out the colours of the flowers growing in the garden. South Africa was a truly beautiful place and i think i'm going to enjoy this investigation most of all.

**Hattie's POV.**

'Do I have to go with you mum? Can't I just stay here?' I sighed as mother put the cake we made into a tin.

'We have to welcome our new neighbours, Hattie.'

'But dad isn't going,' I complained.

'Your father has work to be doing, isn't that right John,' Mother called and dad looked up from his newspaper.

'Of course, honey,' Father replied innocently and quickly got up to leave. Lucky…I wish I could get out of this as easily as he could.

'Here you go,' Mother said, handing me a pale blue ribbon. 'Tie it in your hair; you want to make a good impression on our new neighbours.'

I sighed and did as I was told. Using the reflection in the window, I combed my fingers through my hair and smoothed before tying the blue ribbon in a bow around my head.

'Beautiful. Now let's go,' Mother said.

The house next door was very similar to our house, except out house had a red door and this house had a green door. Mother tucked her dark blonde hair behind her ear and adjusted the hem of her shirt before confidently knocking on the door.

A pretty woman answered the door. She has long dark hair and olive toned skin with a rather Hispanic appearance.

'Hello, my name is Mary and this is my daughter Hattie. We live next door and we baked you a cake to welcome you to the village,' my mother said confidently. That was another thing i didn't inherit from my mother, her self-assurance and confidence.

'How lovely, I'm Karla. Come on in,' the pretty woman replied.

'Who's at the door, darling? A male voice called from inside.

'Our next door neighbours,' Karla replied, showing us into the living room where a handsome, middle aged man was sitting. 'This is my husband, Saul.'

'Nice to meet you. I'm Mary and this is my daughter Hattie. Welcome to South Africa,' Mum said, shaking Saul's hand.

'These lovely people made us a cake, isn't that nice!' Crystal smiled.

'Brilliant, I love cake,' Saul grinned, making me smile.

'Can I get you a drink of some kind?' Karla asked.

'Oh a cup of tea would be lovely,' Mum replied.

'Coffee please, darling,' Saul smiled.

'Anything for you, dear? What did you say your name was again?'

'Hattie. I'm okay thank you. I'm not thirsty,' I said shyly.

'That's a pretty name, Hattie,' Saul smiled at me.

'Thank you,' I replied quietly.

'I think my boys are playing outside, why don't you go and play with them?' Saul asked.

'Um,' I hesitated. As nice as these people were, I was very shy with new people and not very good at making new friends, especially boys.

'They don't bite,' Saul chuckled.

'Go on Hattie, It will be good for you to talk to people your own age.' Mother said, giving me a little shove of encouragement.

'Okay then,' I said unsurely.

'Great, just head out through the back door,' Saul said, pointing out the direction of the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) Charrr pointed out that I accidently put Crystal's name when I meant to put Karla so sorry about that! Karla…Crystal…easy mistake, right? ;) Here's the next chapter :D**

Hattie's POV

I could hear male voices shouting and laughing and the thumping of the ball being bounced on the ground. I held my breath to steady my nerves and stepped outside. There were seven boys outside with a very similar, Hispanic appearance. Most of them were glistening in sweat, yet still managed to look like they should be from a photo shoot or something. They all had the same dark brown hair and were clearly in shape. I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious of my appearance. I was wearing a knee length pale blue dress to match the bow in my hair but I worried that I looked too childish.

'Oh, hey there,' the boy with the surfer curls said, suddenly shocking me out of my trance. I gave a tentative look behind my shoulder, debating whether to go back.

'Don't be scared. I promise you we are very friendly. I'm Xav,' the boy said.

'Who are you?' another boy asked. This one had long dark hair tied into a ponytail.

'Um…I'm Hattie. I live next door. My mother said we should bake a cake to welcome you to the village. Your dad said that I should go and play with you in the garden,' I said, quietly.

'Cake? I love cake,' one of them grinned.

'Well it's nice to meet you, Hattie. Do you want to play?' Xav asked.

'Um…I'll just watch,' I said shyly.

'Come one…I bet you would be brilliant at shooting,' He smiled and I shook my head.

'If you don't want to play, why don't you give me a hand refereeing? I need and extra pair of eyes to keep this lot from cheating,' another boy said. He sat on the table next to the pitch and smiled at me with a warm, kind smile.

'Okay,' I agreed and quickly walked over to where the boy was sitting and the basketball game started again.

'I'm Uriel. What did you say your name was again?' He asked.

'Hattie. Hattie Lane,' I replied.

'Cool name. You sound British?'

'Yes, I moved to South Africa a couple of years ago. My father got a job promotion,' I smiled.

'Do you like it here?'

'Yes it's a beautiful place. I'm not really keen on the spiders though,' I laughed and Uriel chuckled. His hazel coloured eyes light up like gems when he laughed.

'Thankfully I haven't seen one yet. Believe me; I wouldn't be so calm about it either.' Uriel chuckled.

'Are they really all of your brothers?' I asked curiously.

'Yes, all six of them,' Uriel smiled.

'Uriel! Zed is cheating!' One of his brothers shouted suddenly.

'I didn't see, Will,' Uriel replied with a smirk.

'He's using his powers!' Will replied. Another brother suddenly elbowed Will in the ribs, as if to shut him up.

'What does he mean by his powers?' I asked curiously.

'Zed's unbelievably amazing basketball powers,' Uriel chuckled and his brothers awkwardly looked at one another as though they were talking with their eyes.

'Although, others would say that Zed's basketball skill is a fluke,' Xav suddenly smirked.

'Hey! It's not a fluke; it's pure talent. Let me prove it. Let's have a shoot-off,' Zed declared and suddenly the awkwardness disappeared as the brothers went back to their normal selves.

'Fine. Game on brother,' Xav laughed and the brothers split into teams and took it in turns to see how many times they could get the ball in the hoop.

'Uri, Hattie, fancy a go?' Xav asked us. Uriel looked at me questioningly.

'I don't know how,' I replied.

'It's easy; you just have to get the ball in the hoop. You can be on my team because, let's face it, I am the best,' Uriel laughed.

'Well see about that,' Xav grinned and threw the ball to me. I panicked and ducked so it wouldn't hit me. All of the boys started laughing at my incompetence.

'Good luck, Uri,' Zed chuckled.

'Ignore him Hattie, we can take them down. Just…try and catch the ball,' Uriel smiled reassuringly. I decided instantly that I liked Uriel. He was nice and funny and…and there was something about him that I couldn't quite describe.

'Sure you can, go ahead and prove yourself worthy,' Xav smirked and, just to show off, he threw the ball into the hoop without even looking in the right direction.

'Hattie and I can beat you arrogant ass any day,' Uriel scorned and spun the basketball around his index finger. I hoped he wouldn't be too mad once he realised how bad I actually was.

'Go on then, let's see what you got,' Zed laughed and knocked the ball out of Uriel's hand, passing it to me.

The basketball hoop was a lot taller than me, although I am rather small. That wasn't an excuse though; I didn't even know how to throw a ball, let alone through a hoop. Sport was never my forte in school. There was a group of us that would 'forget' our gym kits every lesson. The group included a girl who dressed head to toe in gothic attire, even in the heat of summer, a boy who skipped more lessons than attended, the school bully who even the teachers were too afraid to stand up to and me: the dreamer. The teachers weren't that bothered though; they saw me play sport at the beginning and were quite pleased that I sat out for the safety of myself and the people around me.

'I'll show you,' Uriel said, realising my unskillfulness with sport. He stood behind me and took hold of my hands. I couldn't help but hold my breath. This was the closest I'd ever been to a boy and it was making me nervous.

'Make a triangle with your fingers….like that yeah. Then hold the ball up so you're looking at the ball through the triangle. Then give it a push, make sure your hands end up pointing in the direction of the hoop,' Uriel said, stepping back.

The ball went nowhere near the hoop. In fact the maximum height it reached was about half the size of the pole.

'That was tragic,' Xav said, shaking his head and tutting.

'Be friendly, Xavier. Give her a chance,' Uriel warned.

'Or maybe a little bit of height?' Xav suggested wickedly and suddenly, I was lifted off the ground by Xav and held tightly around the waist. I squealed in surprise when the ground suddenly disappeared from beneath my feet.

Uriel chuckled and passed me the ball. I gave shooting another shot. Yet again, it didn't go in but it managed to hit the metal ring of the hoop.

'Progress,' I laughed quietly as Xav lowered me to the ground.

After a couple more shots, the boys decided they needed a drink and I followed them back into the kitchen which had suddenly got a lot busier with seven sweaty boys inside.

'Who won the game?' Saul asked as we entered the kitchen.

'Hattie,' Uriel grinned and winked at me.

'Yup…you are looking at the next big basketball superstar there, dad,' Zed agreed and chuckled.

'Is my mother here?' I asked in confusion.

'No she left a while ago. She said something about checking up on your father,' Karla replied.

'Oh…I should probably go then,' I said.

'No, you're very welcome to stay,' Karla said.

'Why don't you stay for dinner?' Saul suggested.

'Thank you very much,' I smiled although I'm not sure I wanted to stay without the comfort of my mother here. I felt awfully shy.

'Speaking of dinner…what do we have and how long will it take?' Will asked.

'Boys…all you ever think about is food,' Karla sighed.

'That's not all we think about,' Xav said mischievously and winked at me, causing blood to rush to my face and paint my cheeks a delightful pink.

'Behave,' Saul warned. 'Go show Hattie around the house or something.'

'To the Boudoir?' Will asked me cheekily. I couldn't see my face but I was sure my blush got deeper.

'William and Xavier Benedict. One more remark like that and neither of you will be getting any dinner,' Karla warned.

'Sorry mom,' Xav laughed although he didn't look it. I got the feeling that he often had a naturally flirty charm to him.

'Yeah mom, from now on we'll be proper gentlemen,' Will agreed and led me out of the room. Uriel came with us whilst the rest of them stayed in the kitchen whilst their mother dished out orders on preparing the dinner.

Will and Uriel took me upstairs to a messy bedroom with three beds. Will threw himself on his bed and laid back with his hands folded behind his head. Uriel sat on another bed and I awkwardly perched next to him

'You don't talk much, do you?' Will asked.

'Cat got your tongue?' Uriel asked.

'No. I don't even know any cats,' I replied, causing Uriel and Will to burst out laughing.

'You don't have to be shy around us. We already like you,' Uriel said.

'Thanks. I like you also,' I replied awkwardly, avoiding eye contact by facing the floor.

'Glad to hear…' Uriel chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to thank you guys individually, but I just wanted to say thank you to firestar 1510, , Charrr, xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx and prettypearl123 for reviewing! :D Here is the next chapter!**

Uriel's POV 

Dinner time was a little busy and crowded so we ate on our laps in the living room instead of squeezing around the dining room table. Mom made a delicious pasta which we were all happy to tuck into.

'So Hattie, how long have you lived in South Africa for?' Dad asked.

'About six years. We moved here because my father got a promotion at the bank he works at,' Hattie replied. 'How long are you staying here?' She asked. She was becoming more confident being around us but she still spoke quietly and fiddled with her fingers as though she was nervous. She was the definition of adorable.

'We aren't quite sure yet,' dad admitted with a smile. 'Hopefully we won't go home too soon. I've missed the hot weather,' He added.

'I love your dress, where did you get it?' Mom asked Hattie who blushed at the compliment.

'I don't remember; I've had it for ages.' Hattie admitted, hiding her blush by letting her hair fall in front of her face. I wanted to brush it away for her but I think the action would make her blush even further. The impulse to stroke her hair shocked me deeply so I kept the shield around my mind extra strong. My brothers would tease me endlessly if they found out about my crush on the neighbour.

'How old are you Hattie, if you don't mind me asking?' I asked suddenly.

'Um…' Hattie chuckled and hesitated awkwardly.

'You look around about my age,' Zed said.

'How old are you?' Hattie smiled.

'17...nearly 18,' Zed replied and Hattie giggled.

'What?' I asked in confusion.

'I'm 22,' Hattie chuckled and everyone laughed in surprise. She really did look a lot younger than she was. I couldn't help but feel disappointed though; I was hoping that she would be my age but I'm a whole year older than her. Trace must have sensed my disappointment and sent me a sympathetic smile. That's the tough part of being a savant; the temptation of having a soulfinder was just a little out of your reach. However, sometimes you get lucky and that's what all us savants live for; a little bit of luck.

'Really? You still look like you should be in school!' Will exclaimed.

'Well I'm going to take that as a compliment,' Hattie grinned.

'So you should! I would like to be mistaken to be 5 years younger,' Mom exclaimed.

'What are you talking about, darling? You're as beautiful now as you were the day I met you,' Dad said and mom flushed with embarrassment. She leant over and kissed him on the lips, much to my brother's disgust.

'Ugh! Mom, dad! Stop!' Xav exclaimed in horror.

'Yeah get a room,' Zed added.

'You don't think we kiss, just because we're your parents?' Dad asked in amusement. 'How do you think all of you were born?' He added and Xav clasped his hands over his ears.

'Go no further!' Xav exclaimed and everyone laughed.

After dinner, I offered to wash up the plates and Hattie decided to help me, even though I told her that I was fine doing it myself.

'You don't have to help me you know,' I said for what was about the fifth time.

'You have mentioned that before,' she replied shyly, 'although I like to help,' she smiled.

'Well that's good because I like your company,' I grinned.

'What are you really doing here?' She asked and I frowned slightly.

'What do you mean, we're on holiday?'

'No you're not. I overheard you and your brothers talking about the missing people and your brothers went to the police station,' she replied curiously.

'You can't tell anyone,' I sighed. 'My brother is part of the FBI. He was sent here to investigate the missing people and we're to help him,' I replied.

'People go missing in South Africa every day, why are these missing people different,' she asked. Her curiosity was verging on unsafe. I knew that she shouldn't know about this but she looked so innocent that I couldn't think of anyone she would tell.

'The missing people, they all fit a certain category and we're trying to work out why,' I said as vaguely as possible, there was no way I could explain savants to someone who wasn't one of us.

'Sorry. I can understand that you can't tell me stuff,' she smiled. 'I won't ask any more questions.'

'No, I'm sorry if I seemed rude. I just, I can't really give much away,' I smiled apologetically.

'I can help you if you like?' Hattie said. 'I know someone it might be worth talking to, about the missing people.'

'Well if you're free tomorrow you could help me. It would be very useful to talk to a few people about the disappearances,' I suggested.

'Uriel,' a voice came from the doorway.

'Hello Victor,' I said without looking around.

'Could I have a word with you?'

'Go ahead.'

'In private,' Victor said and I sighed.

'Sorry Hattie, I won't be a moment,' I said and followed Victor out of the kitchen.

'What are you doing? You can't tell her about the disappearances?' Victor hissed.

'They've been on the news, she already knows about them.'

'But you're being too specific. That girl is far too curious for her own good. Especially after Will's slip up over Zed's power. Be careful around her,' Victor warned.

'She's offered to help Victor. She isn't a threat at all,' I replied.

'No but If she finds out we're…what we are…then who knows who she's going to tell,' Victor whispered.

'She won't find out,' I whispered back.

'She's only a girl, Uri. Stop wasting your time on her.'

'Hattie's nice. Stop being so harsh on her,' I defended.

'She's not the same age as you and she's not even a savant. I tried speaking to her telepathically before but she didn't reply. She isn't your soulfinder so just leave her,' Victor said and I suddenly felt myself getting angrier.

'So what? Doesn't mean I can't be friends with her. You have no right telling me who I can and can't talk to, Victor, that's none of your concern.'

'It becomes my concern when you start babbling on about our family secrets to someone you've only known for a couple of hours.'

'I'm going to go now; it's rude to keep a guest waiting,' I replied sharply and walked off. I can understand where Victor was coming from; he was only concerned about the safety of the family and if word got out that we were savants then we were certainly not safe. I just wished he trusted me enough to known that I wouldn't let that happen.

'Sorry about that,' I smiled, coming back into the kitchen.

'That's okay. I've finished the washing up now anyway,' Hattie smiled. She was fine when she was with me, I could see her confidence growing, but I could also tell that she got nervous when she was surrounded by my entire family. I guess that's understandable though, they can be a little 'in your face.' Especially Xavier.

'Did you want to sit in my bedroom? It's fairly quiet in there,' I asked.

'With you?' Hattie blinked and stared at me as though I had just snapped her out of a daydream.

'…If that's okay…' I chuckled.

'Yes that's fine. I was just checking,' Hattie said, blushing red. I noticed that even when we was eating dinner, she often appeared to be a little spaced out; as though her body was there but her mind was in a different place entirely.

'If you keep quiet and don't tell anyone, I'm sure we can steal the chocolate and sneak it upstairs with us,' I grinned.

'Are you sure they won't mind?' Hattie frowned suspiciously.

'Of course not; my brothers aren't much of a fan of chocolate anyway,' I lied and Hattie giggled.

'Okay,' Hattie laughed. 'If we caught, I'm passing all the blame to you then.'

'Traitor!' I exclaimed, pretending to look outraged.

'It's your idea! You're leading me astray!' Hattie said accusingly.

'You don't seem to mind,' I pointed out with a grin.

'Well…I do tend to make exceptions with my morals when chocolate is involved,' Hattie laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along, it was infectious. I couldn't help but wonder the last time I felt this happy in someone's company and I couldn't even pinpoint a time. I felt as though I was falling for her far too quickly and too strongly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the reviews! :D I really appreciate each and everyone one of you who reads this! Here is the next chapter, please review to tell me what you think :D**

Hattie's POV

'Hattie Lane! Wake up this instance!' Mother's loud, nagging voice hurt my ears as I buried my head deeper into the pillow.

'I'm almost ready mother,' I lied and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, the sun had already risen and was seeping into my bedroom through the curtains. I hadn't stayed late at Uriel's house yesterday but the amount of socialization I did completely drained me of energy. I was highly introverted to say the least.

I stumbled out of bed and put on a long, floral print maxi-dress. I quickly gave my hair the once over with a brush and drew the curtains to let the rest of the light in.

There was a person looking right back at me from the window. Shock crossed my face as I realised it was Uriel, in his bedroom…in his underwear. Conflicted, I clasped my hands over my eyes and turned my back. How could I not have realised that both our bedrooms are opposite each other? I don't know who was more embarrassed, Uriel or me.

I quickly peeped through my fingers to check if he's decent and was glad to see him fully dressed in a top and jeans. He's cheeks looked a little flushed and he gave me a sheepish wave. I reached over to my desk and quickly scribbled on a blank piece of paper with a black marker pen.

'**Sorry,' **I wrote.

Uriel turned his back on me and disappeared from the window. A few moments later he returned with a pen and notepad.

'**No I'm sorry. I should have closed the curtains,' **Uriel wrote back and grinned awkwardly.

'**I won't mention this to your brothers if you don't,**' I wrote with a smirk.

'Hattie Lane! How many times! Breakfast is ready!' Mother yelled from downstairs. She was so loud, even Uriel probably heard her shout.

'**Breakfast is ready. See you later?' **I scribbled quickly

'**Have a nice day,' **he replied with a grin.

As I got downstairs and looked at the clock, I realised just how late I really was. Mother spent the entirety of breakfast nagging me about the importance of being on time. I had an appointment at the hospital and it was rude to be late. I pretended to listen but instead I was too busy thinking about Uriel. Not in his underwear of course…well maybe a little….but more about his personality. He wasn't like anyone I've ever met before. Him and his brothers…They didn't act all grown up like my mother always goes on about; they had fun.

'Hattie the appointment is in twenty minutes; get your shoes on!' My mother sighed at my slowness. 'Why on earth did it take you so long to get dressed this morning?'

'Um…just daydreaming,' I said, feeling reluctant to explain the whole Uriel situation.

'Have you taken your medication today?' Mother asked.

'No. I told you before mother, it doesn't work. It just makes me sleepy,' I sighed.

'Dr Andrews said that it would make the hallucinations go away, just give it a chance,' mother insisted.

'Okay, I'm ready now,' I said and put my sandals on and ignoring my mother's plea for me to take my medication.

It was going to be a hot day today; it was already hot in the morning so it was bound to be scorching come mid-day. It was only a short drive to the hospital but nevertheless, the car was uncomfortably warm.

'I'll wait in the waiting room,' mother said once we arrived at the hospital. I walked on my own down the familiar corridors of the hospital until I found Dr Andrews's room.

'Good morning Hattie,' he said, facing away from me.

'Morning Dr Andrews,' I replied cheerfully. Dr Andrews always cheers me up in the mornings.

'How many times, Hattie? Call me Peter,' Peter rolled his eyes at my manners and patted the chair next to him for me to take a seat.

'How was your weekend?' I asked.

'Same old, not great,' he shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't like the other doctors. He had pale blonde hair and eyes so blue you could get lost in them. He was super intelligent to qualify as a doctor aged only 26.

'I take it the date didn't go too well then,' I bit my lip.

'Not exactly. I took her to a restaurant in the city but she just wouldn't stop going on about herself,' Peter sighed.

'Oh, that kind of person,' I smiled and rolled my eyes.

'Anyway, how have you been getting on with the new pills?' He asked.

'Not great. They don't seem to work much,' I shrugged.

'I see…have you noticed anything else…any voices in your head? Any more hallucinations?'

'No voices. I still get the hallucinations but I've had that ever since I can remember,'

'I see. Well, I'm going to do the usual blood tests and stuff but I recommend you keep taking those pills to give them a chance to kick in,' Peter said and pulled out a needle.

I've had needles being stuck in me so often that it doesn't even make me flinch anymore. I've been in and out of hospitals since I was younger but no one can quite work out what is wrong with me. They guess that it's a type of schizophrenia but no medicine seems to help much at all. I've just accepted the fact that I'm different and learnt to deal with it.

After the examination, Dr Andrews smiled and opened the door for me on my way out.

'Same time next week?' He asked.

'Of course, I'll see you later,' I smiled and walked back down the corridors to the hospital to buy a chocolate bar. Sometimes blood tests make me feel a little dizzy but chocolate is always the best medicine.

'I didn't expect to see you here?' A familiar voice said behind me.

'Good morning Uriel,' I smiled. He still looked a little embarrassed about this morning's incident but he managed to pull it off well.

'I really am sorry about this morning,' he said apologetically.

'Don't worry about it. In fact it was quite a nice change to my morning routine,' I replied with a cheeky grin, surprising him.

'And here I was thinking you were shy,' he shook his head in disbelief.

'I'm not shy with you. Your brother's intimidate me though,' I said.

'Especially Victor. He intimidates everyone,' Uriel agreed.

'So what are you doing at the hospital?' I asked as we sat down at a table.

'We have to get injections for South Africa, we didn't exactly have enough time before we left,' Uriel explained. 'I went first because my brothers are all chickening out over a little needle. The rest of my family are still in the waiting room,' Uriel chuckled.

'Chickening out? Even that big, scary looking one?' I asked. Uriel burst out laughing.

'And which of my brothers would that be?' Uriel asked in amusement.

'I don't know. The one with a funny name,' I shrugged and Uriel laughed harder.

'That basically excludes only Will and Victor,' He replied.

'Zed…that was it!' I remembered.

'Of course,' Uriel laughed, shaking his head.

'Anyway, what are you doing at the hospital? You're not hurt are you?' Uriel asked. His concern for me almost made my heart melt a little bit. This was a man I had only met yesterday yet he was so kind that he was worried for me.

'No I'm not hurt, just a little crazy,' I giggled.

'Aren't we all? You should try living with my family; it's a nut house,' Uriel grinned.

'Try telling my mother that. I don't see the point it her trying to fix me. I like the way I am,' I replied.

'And what is the way you are?'

'If I tell you, promise you won't get freaked out?'

'I promise.' Uriel said seriously. When I stared into his hazel eyes and his earnest face, I had no doubt in my mind that he was telling the truth.

'I see things that aren't actually there. I can go into a different world in my mind and it would seem just as real as reality. I'm crazy,' I replied, staring at Uriel intently for any sign that I freaked him out.

'Like…like schizophrenia?' Uriel asked curiously.

'Kind of I guess. I don't know. Neither do the doctors.' I shrugged. 'Anyways, now that's out in the open, did you want to get out of here?' I said.

'And go where?'

'You know I said that I could help you, with the disappearances? Well, I know someone who it might be worth talking to,' I said.

'Well that would be very helpful,' Uriel nodded. I could tell he was still thinking about the reason I was at the hospital and I wanted desperately to beg him not to treat me any differently, like some people do.

'I'll just ring my mother to let her know,' I said and pulled out my phone. Uriel sat waiting patiently whilst I explained to my mother that I was going out with Uriel. My mother was practically over the moon since I practically never leave the shed in the garden.

'Did you want to call your parents to let them know?' I asked after I got off the phone with my mother.

'Nah, its fine. We can get going now,' Uriel smiled and then the strangest thing happened; I heard his voice in my mind, as clear as day. It wasn't like my hallucinations, it was loud and clear and…sparkly. It felt like everything suddenly felt complete. Maybe those pills Dr Andrews were doing something to me…messing with my brain.

'_Mom, I'm going out with Hattie. I'll be home later.'_

'Hattie…Hattie…'Uriel said, waving his hand in front of my face, waking me from my daze.

'Sorry…I was…My mind was…wandering,' I said, staring at him curiously. Why on earth would my brain imagine Uriel talking to his mother, it didn't make any sense.

'I can see,' Uriel smiled warmly.

'Okay, I'm ready now,' I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, I've had a serious case of lazy-itis so I've been lying in bed all week with a mild cold watching a marathon of 'breaking bad.' Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favourites! I split this chapter up because I haven't got around to finishing it and I wanted to update today but hopefully I will update quickly. Please review! :D**

Uriel's POV

Hattie and I walked into town, trying to keep in the shade as much as possible. Thankfully, it was only a short walk to the house which Hattie was taking to me.

'We're going to see Grandma Moses. Well…she isn't my real grandma but that's what I call her. That's what we all call her. She used to live with her granddaughter before her granddaughter went missing,' Hattie explained, using hand gestures which made her look adorable. I had to try my best to refrain from laughing at her.

'How long ago?' I asked, focusing back to the conversation.

'About five months ago. Disappearances happen all the time in South Africa but Grandma Moses swears that it wasn't a random thing. She thinks that there is an organisation involved with the disappearances. She might be able to answer some of your questions,'

'Thank you. Seriously Hattie, thank you so much.' I smiled at her.

'You're welcome. I just hope you and your family can put a stop to it.'

Hattie led the way up the path to a small but cosy looking house. There was an old women sitting in a rocking chair on the decking outside the front of the house.

'Hattie darling? Is that you?' The old women called out.

'Yes Grandma. I've brought a friend of mine, this is Uriel Benedict. He is investigating the disappearances around the area. I thought you might be quite helpful…you know…about Linda,' Hattie said softly, her grey eyes full of sympathy.

'Of course, dear, come on in. Can I get you a cold drink?' The old woman smiled but behind the smile, I could see the sadness shining through like a crack in the wall.

'Yes please ma'am,' I smiled politely.

'Call me Grandma, dear. I am everybody's Grandma,' Grandma Moses said as she hobbled into the house. Hattie ran to her side to help her into the living room.

'What about you Hattie, dear? Can I get you a drink?' Grandma asked.

'I will get the drinks, Grandma Moses. Remember the doctor said that you needed to rest your leg,' Hattie said.

'Thank you, dear,' Grandma smiled gratefully. Once she left the room, Grandma Moses narrowed her eyes accusingly at me, as though the 'niceness' was just an act. She glared at me with dark eyes before jabbing my chest with her finger accusingly.

'Listen, boy. I love Hattie like my own granddaughter and I know how naïve and innocent she can be. If you take advantage her, I know people who will kill you,' she threatened darkly. I blinked in amazement and what she just said. It took a while to actually process the words since my brain was still in shock over her quick personality change.

'I understand. I would never ever take advantage of her. I would never put her in danger,' I promised sincerely.

'Well then, dear, a friend of Hattie is a friend of mine,' Grandma smiled warmly and all of a sudden, she was back to being the sweet old lady I first thought. It was as though she was a storm that blew over within a matter of seconds…scary.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I cleared my throat and tried again.

'Could you tell me about your granddaughter…anything that might help?' I said, turning the conversation back to the reason why I was here.

'You investigators are all the same. You wouldn't understand. They took Linda because she's different,' Grandma sighed.

'_Do you mean…a savant?'_ I asked telepathically and Grandma Moses's eyes lit up in surprise.

'_That is exactly what I mean,'_ she replied.

'Here's your drinks,' Hattie chirped, carrying two glasses of lemonade. An awkward silence fell over us all as it was clear that the conversation died as soon as she entered.

'Sorry…I'll go and wait in the garden,' Hattie smiled and walked back outside with a bounce in her step.

'She doesn't know?' Grandma Moses said quietly, once we heard Hattie leave the house.

'Not about savants. Can you tell me anything unusual about the disappearance…anything that might help in any way?'

'Well…the police don't know this but I think the organization that took Linda are targeting savants. Linda didn't do anything to hurt anybody; she was a good girl my Linda. The only reason I can think is that they need her for something.'

'Could you tell me what her savant gift is?'

'She could take away people senses. I don't know if they needed her power for something or maybe it was just an act of hate against savants as a whole but….but I have a feeling she's still alive,' Grandma said, pushing her glasses up her nose a little so she can see me more clearly.

'And why do you think that?'

'There are never any bodies found. I just have a feeling….right there in my heart,' Grandma Moses said, placing her hand over where her heart is.

'Well if that is the case, I will try my absolute best to get her back,' I nodded honestly and Grandma smiled.

Grandma Moses leaned over to straighten up a picture frame, holding the image of Hattie and another young girl inside. The other girl was strikingly similar to Grandma Moses in appearance; everything from her dark brown eyes to the determined expression on her face. Hattie looked around the age of 15 with two plaits either side of her head. She was gazing at the other girl with admiration.

'Is that Linda?' I asked curiously, pointing to the confident looking girl in the picture with dark skin and cornrow hair styled in a complicated looking bun.

'That's my baby girl,' Grandma Moses confirmed. 'The picture was taken when she was 16 on her first day back at school,'

'She looks a lot like you,' I smiled.

'If you said that to Linda's face she'd probably tell you to stick it where the sun don't shine,' Grandma chuckled but her face hinted at a glimpse of regretted. 'Linda was always an individual…she never followed the crowd or the rules. I don't know why they would take such a lovely girl like my Linda,' Grandma shook her head.

Grandma went on to tell me the details of the day she was kidnapped. Apparently Linda went to the market and never came home. She was acting completely normal before she left so she wasn't aware of what was going to happen and there were no witnesses at the time. It wasn't a big lead but every little helps, right?


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is the next half of the last chapter which I split into two halves! I hope you like it! Please leave a review to tell me what you think! :D**

Uriel's POV

'Thank you ever so much,' I smiled after I had finished questioning Grandma Moses.

'You're welcome, boy. You will keep to your promise now, won't you? Bring my Linda back home.'

'I will try my best,' I replied and stood up.

'Thank you dear, say goodbye to Hattie for me, will you?'

'Of course,' I said and left through the way we came in.

Hattie was sitting outside on the steps leading up to the front door. She was picking petals from a flower and then releasing them in the breeze.

'Hattie?' I said, making my presence known. She carried on as though she couldn't even hear me. I assumed she must have been in one of her daydreams. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and she jumped at the contact.

'Oh sorry Uriel, I didn't see you there,' she giggled in surprise. 'How did it go with Grandma?'

'Very well. Any information is better than no information,' I smiled and helped Hattie to her feet. 'What do you say we get some lunch?' I asked and Hattie's face lit up.

'Yes please!' She exclaimed.

'Let's go then,' I grinned. When Hattie was happy, her face completely changed. Her grey eyes turned a sparkly silver colour and her smile was so contagious that you couldn't help but smile back.

'_Focus, you have a soulfinder,_' I thought to myself hoping that it would put be back on track of finding my soulfinder but it didn't. Hattie was staring at me in a mixture of surprise and curiosity. I didn't say it out loud, did I? No I was sure it was only in my head.

We stopped off at a small café in the centre of the town. I chose a sandwich and chips and Hattie chose a donut and ice cream.

'You have a sweet tooth,' I commented and smiled in amusement as we got to the till.

'My mum doesn't let me have much sugar at home because it makes me too excited. What she doesn't know can't hurt her,' Hattie smirked impishly, making me laugh.

I couldn't believe she was only a year younger than me. She could easily pass for a little kid because she was so free spirited all of the time.

Hattie pulled out her purse but I wouldn't let her pay. My parents brought my brothers and me up to be gentlemen so paying for a lady's food just came naturally; I didn't even have to think about it.

'Thanks Uriel,' Hattie smiled shyly.

'So…My brothers make you nervous but I don't? Why is that?' I asked curiously after we had sat down at a table.

'I'm an only child…I'm not used to being surrounded by so many people. Your brothers are quite…' She trailed off, obviously not wanting to say something rude.

'Quite claustrophobic,' I finished for her. I was raised in a house with eight other people and often my brothers would have to shout to get heard and certainly none of them really shy. I was probably the most normal one of our crazy family.

'That's the word,' she smiled. 'They seem very nice though, and your parents too. Your parents seem very in love,' she smiled.

'Oh they are. They got married when they were 17 and have been inseparable since.'

'Seventeen! Whoa that's young!' She exclaimed.

'I guess when you find someone you truly love, you can't imagine anything else but spending the rest of your life with them,' I said wistfully. Mom and dad have told us all what it feels like when you find your soulfinder so I could imagine why they wanted to get married so young.

'I guess you're right,' she smiled thoughtfully.

'What about you, do you have anyone special?' I asked with a grin.

'Oh yes…I have boys fighting over me all the time,' she replied with a straight face. I couldn't help but feel jealous for some reason. I didn't think any of the boys deserved her. But then, Hattie's lips suddenly turned up at the corners and she burst out into laugher.

'Did you believe me?' She asked in disbelief.

'Well yes, it's not hard to believe; you're a very pretty girl,' I replied and then realised that I actually said that out loud…to her face.

'I'm really not,' Hattie blushed immediately and I could tell by her face that she wasn't just being modest; she actually believed it which seemed ridiculous. Her clear porcelain skin was flawless and contrasted beautifully against her short dark hair and dreamy eyes. I couldn't understand why she couldn't see how beautiful she really was.

'Just you wait Hattie Lane; you'll be fighting off the boys,' I assured her with a smile.

'So do you have any hobbies?' Hattie asked, moving the conversation along from relationships which I was quite glad about.

'My family run the ski lifts back in Colorado so I like going skiing when there's snow on the ground. I play a couple of instruments and I quite like cooking,' I shrugged. 'Most of the time I'm at work.'

'You have a job?' Hattie asked in surprise and then frowned at herself. 'Sorry, of course you do. You're an adult.'

'Hey, I'm only a year older than you. You're making me feel old!' I teased.

'Sorry, you are completely normal. I on the other hand have never managed to keep a job for long. Bosses don't tend to hire day dreamers,' she grinned.

'You got fired?' I laughed.

'Yeah...' Hattie sighed dramatically. 'With my first job, I got fired in less than 40 minutes,' she smirked.

'That must be a record! What the hell did you do?'

'Kind of…maybe…set the building on fire?' Hattie bit her lip, waiting for my reaction.

I burst out laughing at the thought of sweet, innocent Hattie setting the building on fire. It seemed just plain wrong.

'It wasn't my fault! They shouldn't have let me near the kitchen,' Hattie objected but I could barely hear her over my laughter.

'Well I'm glad you're finding this hilarious, Uriel. I can assure you my mother was not the least bit impressed,' Hattie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest

'Sorry…I just…I can't imagine you being bad,' I said through my laughter.

'I have you know, I was quite rebellious,' she informed me, raising her eyebrows.

'Sure you were, sweetheart. You're about as dangerous as a teapot,' I chuckled and took a bite of her donut.

'Hey!' Hattie exclaimed, stealing some of my chips in revenge.

'Should've eaten it quicker,' I beamed at her.

We finally calmed down after all the messing around and moved the conversation onto more, mature topics.

'So what do you want to be when you're older?' I asked curiously since her previous job didn't go down very well.

'A writer. Hopefully. I like writing stories and stuff but my mother says that it's not a real job,' Hattie sighed.

'Of course it's a real job! If you didn't have writers then you wouldn't have books! As nerdy as it sounds but I would hate to live in a world without books!'

'Me too,' Hattie chuckled.

'You know what Hattie? I don't think you and I are that different,' I said with a smile.

'I'm just a little crazy in the head,' she replied with a small smile.

'Well I don't think you're crazy at all, you should see my brother Xav on a sugar rush. It's a wonder no one has admitted him to the psychiatric ward yet,' I laughed and she joined in with me as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Suddenly my phone rang and I saw Victor's ID on the screen.

'Hey Vick,' I said, talking into the speaker.

'Where are you?! You disappeared at the hospital? Mom said you went out with Hattie.'

'Yeah...Is that a problem?'

'Uriel we are not here on a holiday, can you come home so we can carry on with the case.'

'Relax brother, we're on our way home now,' I lied and Hattie send me an inquisitive look.

'How long?' Victor asked impatiently.

'About 10 minutes,' I lied again to get him off my back.

'Fine...Okay see you in a minute,' Victor replied grumpily before hanging up.

'Uriel…We're not 10 minutes away from home,' Hattie frowned suspiciously.

I stood up and held out my hand to pull Hattie up. 'That might have been a white lie…How good is your running?' I asked with a grin.

'About as good as my basketball skills,' Hattie snorted with laughed.

'Good enough to get home in 10 minutes?' I smiled.

'Possibly,' Hattie mused as we left the shop. 'Ready set GO!' Hattie suddenly shouted and began running down the street, much to the confused and surprised expressions on the faces of passers-by.

I chuckled quietly to myself before quickening my pace into a run to keep up with the crazy girl, frantically running down the street, holding the hem of her maxi dress up to her thighs so she didn't trip.

I hated to admit this, especially knowing my soulfinder was out there but I was falling for this girl fast. There was something about her that just made me feel…alive again; a feeling I hadn't experienced in a long, long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank so much for the reviews! It's really late here and I want to go to bed so I haven't properly checked for mistakes so I really do apologise if you find any :) I hope you like it!**

Hattie's POV

Uriel and I walked back to his house where most of the family was waiting, except Saul and Karla who had gone out to get some food.

'Where the hell did you go?' Victor asked Uriel once we went into the living room.

'Good afternoon to you too,' Uriel replied brightly.

'You seem cheerful,' Will commented. I tried my best to learn all of their names over dinner yesterday and made Uriel quickly go through all the names before we entered the house so I wouldn't have to go through the embarrassing process of having to ask.

'Hattie and I went out for lunch,' he smiled. I couldn't work out why everyone had a concerned look on their face. Maybe they were concerned that Uriel shouldn't be hanging around with a crazy person.

'What happened to the case?' Victor frowned. I got the feeling that he didn't smile all that often.

'I spoke to a lady today about the disappearances. Her granddaughter was taken but she thinks that her granddaughter might still be alive.'

Another voice appeared in my head. This time it was Victor's. '_Was she a savant?'_

'_Yeah. The lady I spoke to reckon it's an organisation taking savants,' _Uriel voice replied and I stared at the two of them with wide, confused eyes. Zed, the youngest, was narrowing his eyes at me with interest.

'_I'm crazy…hearing voices in my mind_,' I thought to myself quickly and dug my nails into my palm, an action I did to stop me from having the hallucinations.

'Hattie…You're…you're a savant?' Victor asked suddenly and stared at me in shock.

'She's my soulfinder,' Uriel muttered, staring at me in a mixture of surprise and…and love.

I dug my nails into my palm harder wondering if I was actually going crazy. Why did they call me those names?

'Seriously? Wow,' Xav said with a massive smile on his face.

'Whoa congrats man!' Will exclaimed, running over to give his brother a hug.

'Awesome!' Yves grinned. I couldn't work out what they were congratulating Uriel on.

'Uriel, I don't understand,' I said quietly.

'You don't know what a savant is?' He asked, frowning in confusion.

'Haven't the foggiest,' I replied with a smile. My father always says that when mother asks him where he left his keys.

'Hattie you're my soulfinder,' Uriel repeated but I wasn't sure if it was for his sake or mine.

'Umm…thank you?' I replied in confusion and a few people sniggered with laughter. 'Do you mind if I help myself to a drink of water,' I asked, trying to find an excuse not to be the centre of attention.

'Hattie…wait I need to explain this to you,' Uriel said.

'Explain what? Sorry…I'm really not following this.' I shook my head. At this point, the whole room had gone quiet and everyone was staring at me. It was kind of embarrassing.

'Okay…This is going to be tricky but just…just keep an open mind,' Uriel warned. 'There are these people, called savants, who have…certain abilities that are more advanced than most people,' said Uriel, struggling to explain whatever the hell he was trying to explain.

'Just call them super powers. It's easier to understand and sounds a lot cooler,' Xav added with a grin. 'Basically, Hattie, we all have super powers which is why you can hear our voices in your head. That's telepathy,' Xav continued.

'But that's nonsense,' I giggled, not falling for the joke.

'He's not kidding, Hattie. Savants are people with special powers. Soulfinders are two people who were conceived at the same time who are like…soul mates I guess,' Zed added.

'And that's what I am?' I asked in amusement.

'Yup. You're my soulfinder,' Uriel said. His eyes were sparkling like stars with his enthusiasm. I've never seen him this happy before.

'But…We're not even the same age,' I pointed out. I mean, it was a nice concept I guess. At I really did like Uriel but it just didn't seem real.

'Well…That is something I don't understand either but I'm sure we'll work it out. You're definitely my soulfinder. No question about it,' Uriel said confidently.

'You don't expect me to believe you do you?' I asked in amusement. I mean, I was used to strange things; I have hallucinations all the time, but at least I knew they weren't real.

'Maybe it's best if we show her?' Xav said with a mischievous grin. 'Yves, would you do the honours?'

Suddenly, a ball of fire light up the sky and I screamed. I jumped back, hiding behind Uriel although my eyes were transfixed on the ball of fire in the sky. My nails were making indents in my hand with the force I was digging them into my skin but it was no use, I couldn't wake from this hallucination.

'It's real Hattie,' Zed said as though he had read my mind. Suddenly, the books that were on the table flew up into the air and circled around the ceiling in mid-air.

I stumbled backwards with my mouth clamped over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

'What on earth is going on in here?' Karla's loud angry voice sounded and the fire suddenly disappeared and the books fell to the ground with a bang.

'I'm going insane. I need some air,' I gulped and turned to run past Uriel's parents.

'Hattie, wait please! Look I can explain everything…just stay?' Uriel begged and, taking one look of his pleading face, there was no way I could leave him.

'Yes, I think you better explain…All of you,' Saul said sternly.

I sat on the sofa, next to Uriel with a glass of water in my shaky hands.

'Seriously, boys…that is no way to treat a guest. You scared the poor girl half to death,' Karla scolded.

'She's a savant mom. She's Uri's soulfinder but she has no idea what that is. We though the best way to make her believe us was to show her,' Yves explained.

'Uri is that true?' Karla gasped and Uriel nodded with a huge smile on his face.

'Oh congratulations, both of you,' Karla said, embracing both of us in a hug.

'Thanks mom although I really think we should try and explain this to Hattie,' Uriel said.

'Of course!' Karla said

'I believe the super power bit. And the voices in the head thingy,' I said warily.

'It's okay, it takes a while to sink in,' Saul said kindly

'Right…but how do you know?' I asked.

'When you heard my voice in my mind, what did it feel like?' Uriel asked.

'Kind of sparky I guess. It was weird…it made me feel happier,' I replied and Uriel smiled smugly.

'That's because we're soulfinders,' he replied.

'You must have a gift then…like a super power gift?' Zed asked.

'Not that I'm aware of,' I shrugged in reply.

'Yes you do…your hallucinations. You told me that the doctors could work out what was wrong with you. That's because there's nothing wrong with you. You are completely normal…for a savant,' Uriel said.

'So…I'm not crazy?' I blinked.

'No more than me,' Uriel replied. 'If you like I could get Xav to check. His savant power is healing so he can see if there's anything wrong with you.'

'Sure,' Xav said and bounced over to where I was sitting. 'Do you mind?' Xav asked, holding out his hand. I frowned slightly before tentatively placing my hand in his.

'Will it hurt?' I asked anxiously.

'Not at all,' Xav said confidently. He was right, all I felt was a slight tingle as he used his power on me.

'Well it's official, Hattie. You're not crazy at all,' Xav concluded confidently, letting go of my hand. I took a while to let that sink in…I wasn't crazy. I spent my entire life being told that I was different from everyone else. I've been given drugs of all sorts as doctors wondered why they wouldn't help me. I thought I was insane until this point. I finally found a place where I belong, where being different is the norm. What was that word again? Oh yeah…savant.

'Really?'

'Honestly Hattie, I wouldn't lie to you,' Xav replied with a smile.

'See…you're just like me…we're just special,' Uriel said, taking hold of my hand.

'But how did I become…savant?' I asked, slightly suspiciously.

'Oh you didn't catch it off me. It's not contagious.' Uriel laughed, reading my expression. 'You're born a savant. One of your parents must be a savant for you to inherit it,' Uriel explained and I laughed.

'My parents aren't savants!' I exclaimed.

'How do you know? Well, they might not even know themselves,' Uriel said.

'Well I can't just…ask them?' I frowned.

'Sure you can? How do you expect to find out if you don't ask?' Uriel chuckled.

10 minutes later and the whole of the Benedict family and I were crammed into my tiny living room as my parents looked at me as if to say 'what on earth is going on?'

'So…you said you needed to talk to us?' My father asked in confusion. '…all of you?'

'Umm…'I paused and looked around at Uriel's family for help. I've had to explain many difficult things to my parents in the past…like how I managed to smash the light bulb by throwing a carrot in the air, or how I managed to break my finger in a swimming pool but this…this was going to be a tricky one to explain.


End file.
